Nuovo custode:Il guardiano della Luna
by facelook27
Summary: Un nuevo personaje llega, con un pasado duro y nuevas aventuras. Tendrá que detener una nueva amenaza para Vongola, luchando con ayuda de Varia y la Décima Generación, ¿La primera Generación? ¿Que tiene que ver Giotto a todo esto? ¿Una nueva llama? ¿Aracobalenos y Varia? AllxReader(Lectora)xOc
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió un día pero decidí dejarlo así, hasta que me anime a subirlo, así que ¿Por que no?

Un día bastante soleado y tranquilo en Namimori, demasiado para ser verdad. El guardián de la lluvia y Tormenta se dirijan a casa de su querido amigo, Por que bueno, ¿Que mejor que pasar unas vacaciones entre amigos?. Entre Discucion/Charla, llegaron a la casa de Tsuna, tocaron la puerta y esperaron pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta. Después de unos minutos apareció Nana en la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicos-

-Hola- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa - ¿Esta Tsuna?

\- ¿Eh?, ¿No esta con ustedes? - Dijo Nana un tanto desconcertada

\- E-Eh, No - dijo Yamamoto un poco preocupado - ¿Por que?

-Bueno, es que hace un rato dijo que saldría así que supuse que estaría con ustedes - dijo con una pequeña preocupación en su rostro

-Juudaime - Susurro Gokudera - Iremos a buscar al Juudaime

-Si no se preocupe Nana, buscaremos a Tsuna - dijo Yamamoto

-Si, Gracias chicos - Se despidió para luego volver a la comodidad de su hogar.

Mientras tanto Gokudera y Yamamoto pensaban donde podría estar Tsuna. Podría estar cerca de aquí ya que si iba a buscarlos no debía estar muy lejos, así que comenzaron una lista de lugares donde podría estar: Nami-chuu, La casa de Kyoko o quizá con Reborn. Con esto de primeras opciones decidieron ver si estaba en alguno de estos lugares hasta que una voz los detuvo.

-Ciaussu - Dijo el de patillas rizadas con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero, asustando un poco a los pobre chicos. Desde que lograron romper la maldición Reborn era...Reborn. -¿Han visto a Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Asi que tu tampoco lo has visto? - dijo gokudera - El juudaime esta perdido.

-Hum... ¿Que tal si alguno de los chicos lo vio?- Dijo Yamamoto ya mas preocupado por su que si Reborn no sabia donde estaba... Esto podría significar algo malo

-Vayan a Nami-Chuu, Reuniré a los Guardianes - Dijo Reborn para luego desaparecer.

 **~Una hora después~**

-Bien, como ya saben, mi Dame-Alumno esta perdido - dijo Reborn con una mirada seria-

-Kufufu~ Alguien se ha perdido-

-Ahora, todos irán al lugar que se les asigno - Dijo el Ex-Arcobaleno

-Para después ir a su casa- Finalizo Gokudera.

\- Bien, los veo después - dijo Reborn saliendo de la azotea de Nami-Chuu.

Todos buscaban a Tsuna, pero nadie lo había visto, nadie sabia nada de aquel chico, después de buscar por todos lados, Todos fueron al lugar indicado, al llegar entre todos se miraron. Nadie lo encontró.

\- ¿Y Bien? - dijo Reborn apareciendo de quien sabe donde.- ¿Donde esta Tsuna?

-Nadie ha visto al hervivoro - contesto Hibari recargado en la pared

\- Es cierto, le pregunte a todos, nadie lo ha visto hoy - dijo Yamamoto, después se logro escuchar una explocion, un ruido muy leve pero todos lo lograron escuchar.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? - dijo esta vez Gokudera.

-Vamos a ver - dijo comenzando a caminar el Hitman.

Fueron hasta una parte llena de arboles, buscando el origen de la explocion, o mas bien el que la provoco, mientras mas se adentraban en el bosque mas destrozos veían en este, arboles rotos, ramas gigantes en el camino, destrozos en la tierra. Siguieron los rastros de destrucción, hasta que se toparon con una figura de una persona. Por como era su postura dedujeron que se veía agotado, respiraba con dificultad, algunos prepararon sus armas, listos para cualquier cosa, se acercaron mas y descubrieron que era Tsuna, ademas en su modo Hyper. Miles de Preguntas rondaban por sus cabezas ¿Que hacia Tsuna aquí? ¿Que le había pasado?, siguieron caminando hasta divisar una segunda persona, esta lucia totalmente normal.

-Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto - ¿Estas bien?

-Chicos...S-Si, estoy bien - dijo sin apartar la vista de esa persona.- ¿Que hacen todos aquí?

-Juudaime, lo estábamos buscando -dijo Gokudera.

\- Vaya, toda la décima generación - dijo una voz rebotica que provenía de la persona a la cual no se le veía el rostro, debido a que llevaba puesta una capucha. - Entonces nos hemos tardado mucho.

\- Oi, ¡Tu! ¡Deja al Juudaime en paz! - grito Gokudera avanzando unos cuantos pasos para luego volver a su antiguo lugar.

-Tranquilo, ya no le haré nada - dijo esto mientras levantaba sus manos

\- Esto si que es ¡Extremo! - dijo Ryohei. Tsuna dejo su modo Hyper.

-Hervivoro, ¿Quien eres? - dijo Hibari dirijiendose a la persona misteriosa.

-E-Eh, nose, Y-Yo iba caminando y entonces me ataco - dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso, por la repentina curiosidad de Hibari.

-Tsuna, sigues siendo igual de Dame, - dijo Reborn - Tu, ¿Quien eres y cuales son tus intenciones con Dame-Tsuna?

\- ...-


	2. Chapter 2

Un silencio había inundado la escena, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Reborn volvió hablar amenazando con su Arma.

-¿Quien te envió? -

-Bueno, si les contesto apuesto a que se sorprenderán? - Respondió la Fría voz metálica

-Habla - dijo el hitman, intrigado por este personaje.

-Bueno, si insisten - dijo mientras torcía un poco su cara- Me envió Vongola.

-¿Q-Que? - Pregunto el pobre chico de cabello castaño

-Eso, es imposible. - dijo el beisbolista.

-Kufufufu~ Esto me intriga - menciono el ilusionista con una sonrisa -

-Esto es confuso ¡Al extremo! -

-Pero, N-Nosotros somos V-Vongola- dijo el Castaño.

\- Así es. - sonó la voz metálica.

-¿Fue Varia? - Pregunto el Hitman.

-¿Varia?, oh, claro que alguien mas conocido - respondió.

-¡Oi! déjate de rodeos y dinos quien te envió - Gruño la Tormenta.

\- Esta bien. Me envió, El Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Fue lo único que dijo

Todos estaban en silencio, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Quien contrataría a alguien para que lo atacase?.

-¿Q-Que? - se escucho del mas joven.

\- Bueno, pues eso, me envió Tsuna, claro que el Tsuna del Futuro. - dijo la misteriosa persona encapuchada haciendo un movimiento de cabeza. - Para que los entrenara. Así que, ¿Por que no hacer un entrenamiento sorpresa? -

-P-Pero, ¡Casi me matas! - exclamo el pequeño.

\- Das lastima Dame-Tsuna, hasta te vence una mujer. - dijo el hitman, ganándose varias miradas curiosas.

-¿Q-Que? -

-Muy bien, se dieron cuenta mas rápido de lo que esperaba - se escucho una risa muy ligera - Bueno, es hora de que me vean sin esto - La capucha que traía la sombra ahora reconocida por una mujer se desprendio del cuerpo de esta, volando hacia un lado. dejando ver a una chica con un largo cabello (C/P), con unos grandes ojos (C/O).

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa.

-...-

\- Soy (T/N) - se acerco a ellos - Un gusto conocer a la Décima Generación Vongola -

\- Eh, M-Mucho gusto, M-Mi nombre es- la chica lo corto.

-Se quienes son, los conozco a todos- les dedico una sonrisa - claro que de el futuro.

\- B-Bueno, ¿Por que has v-venido? - dijo el castaño.

-Como ya lo eh dicho a entrenarlos, se acerca un nuevo enemigo y Tsuna me mando aquí - dijo sin apartar la vista del castaño.

-A-Ah -

-Pero también quería ver si en esta época, algunos me reconocían.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿E-Eh?, P-Pero si apenas te conocemos? -

-No todos, a algunos ya los conocían antes, pero aparecer no recuerdan a una gran amiga- entonces emano un aura asesina, pero sin dejar de sonreír - ¿No es así Gokudera Hayato e Hibari Kyoya?

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**-¿Verdad Gokudera Hayato e Hibari Kyoya?-**

-Kufufufu, parece que alguien conoce a la alondra?- Murmuro el ilusionista.

-No se de que habla esta herbívora - dijo él azabache haciendo ademán de irse -Herbívoros me han hecho perder mi tiempo. - dijo comenzando a alejarse de los demás.

-¿Hum?, eres malo Kyoya, ¿O debería decir Kyo-Tan? ¿O Kyo-Chibi? - Dijo la (C/C), haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera en seco.

-...-

-Antes era una "Omnívora" -dijo dando unos pequeños pasos hacia el oji-Gris.

Los guardianes estaban incrédulos, no solo por la "Sorpresa" que les dio la chica, si no por que jamás habían oído que llamaran así a Hibari. Algunos contenían una pequeña risa. Sin embargo nadie decía nada.

-...(T/N)...- murmuro abriendo sus ojos notalmente.

\- Vaya, al fin me recuerdas -

Los espectadores se quedaron en Shock, la acción de la chica los dejo estáticos. Lo estaba abrazando. Y el están correspondiendo. Si Hibari Kyoya el "Demonio de Namimori" estaba sonriendo.

\- Te extrañé - dijo el Chico.

\- Yo También Kyoya - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Has cambiado -

-Tu también- dijo rompiendo ese cálido abrazo.

Mientras el guardián de la Tormenta estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Acaso la conocía?, por lo que dijo tal vez, ¿Será de la mafia? Suponiendo lo que dijo, si, ¿Lo conocía de Italia? Buen-.

Un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a responsable topándose con unas orbes (C/O).

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede mujer estúpida?!- dijo él peli-plateado.

-¿Mujer... Estúpida? - dijo con una cara de confusión que rápidamente cambio a una de enojo - Gokudera Hayato, ¿Así le hablas a tu fiel amiga que te esperaba después de tus clases de piano?-

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué demo-

-Eres un Grosero, Bakadera - al terminar le mostró la lengua en un signo infantil.

-Espera, la única que me esperaba era...-Dijo con el ceño fruncido que cambio a una incredulidad- (T/N)... ¡(T/N)! - dijo el peli-plata para ir a abrazar a su amiga que estaba de brazos cruzados.- Te extrañe...-

-Si si, yo igual, pero al menos si te reconocí - dijo desviando la mirada. -Debí dejar que murieras intoxicado por Bianchi- al decir esto el mencionado se puso pálido.

-Oh, Y-Yo lo siento...N-No-

\- Te perdono, ahora Tsuna -dijo cortando al peli plata - Eh investigado de ustedes en esta época, necesito que entren, el enemigo que viene es demasiado fuerte-

\- Pero nosotros somos fuertes ¡Al extremo! - dijo él peli-Blanco.

-Si, pero a estas alturas ellos son el triple- Al escuchar eso algunos de los presentes fruncieron el ceño- Empezaremos mañana -

-E-Esta bien - dijo el castaño - (T/N) ¿cierto? - la mencionada asintió con la cabeza -¿T-Tienes a donde ir? -

-Kufufufu, el pequeño es un atrevido - insinuó el peli-azul con una sonrisa juguetona.

-A-Ah, n-no es que ella es de otra época, asi que pensé que no tendría a donde ir-

-Bueno, tengo un lugar algo cerca pero debo encontrar los papeles y preparar todo, eso me llevara algo de tiempo.- dijo haciendo una mueca al final.

-S-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa- Menciono con un leve sonrojo - Es decir, s-si tu quieres-

-Claro, gracias- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-V-Vamos -

Así emprendieron el viaje a casa de Tsuna, con varias preguntas a la chica y entre algunas peleas entre ellos, que resultaban ser por algo insignificante, lo cual le resultaba bastante divertido. Al llegar algunos se despidieron y dividieron sus caminos. Dejando a un Castaño y una (C/C) solas enfrente de la puerta, al entrar encontraron a Nana cocinando, Lambo e I-Pin jugando en la mesa.

-Oka-san, eh llegado - dijo el castaño

-Si, en un-...¿Quien es ella? -dijo con una sonrisa la mujer a la chica enfrente de ella.

-Hola soy (T/N), un gusto - menciono con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Nana la madre de Tsuna - menciono la castaña - ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

\- E-Eh, Oka-San, (T/N)-Chan no tiene donde quedarse ¿Podría quedarse aquí un tiempo? - preguntó nervioso el chico.

-Hm...De acuerdo- les dijo a ambos con una sonrisa- Sería bueno tener a alguien más aquí -

-Muchas Gracias - dijo la chica.

\- ¿Por qué no van al cuarto de Tsuna en lo que esta la cena? - les dijo.

-E-Eh, si ¿Vamos (T/N)-Chan? - dijo el menor

-Vamos - Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto del chico, al llegar se sentaron alrededor de la mesa - Vaya, eres muy diferente de joven Tsuna -

-¿Eh?, bueno ¿G-Gracias?-

-De nada, ¿Crees que Dino esté en Japón?-

-¿Dino?, ¿También lo conoces?- preguntó Tsuna con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro que conozco a Dino-Nii, después de todo fue mi "Compañero" - dijo la chica

-¿C-Compañero?-

-Si, ¿Quién crees que me entreno? -

-¿E-Eh? Pues, No lose seria... ¿Algún miembro de Vongola?-

-Pues si, aunque...Seguro si te digo me harás muchas preguntas-dijo la chica con una mueca divertida.

-¿P-Por que lo dices? -

-Eso paso cuando te lo dije por primera vez-

-¿Por quien fuiste entrenada (T/N)-Chan? -

-...-

-Por el mejor Tutor del mundo obviamente - se escuchó una voz grave proveniente de la puerta, ambos jóvenes voltearon y vieron al hombre de traje y patillas rizadas enfrente de ellos - Tanto tiempo (T/N) -

-¡Hiiiii!- chillo el pequeño castaño

\- Lo mismo digo, al parecer te han quitado la maldición-

-Dame-Tsuna, compórtate-

-¿Cómo es que fuiste alumna de un Sádico como él? - preguntó señalando al nombrado

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -preguntó el de cabello azabache apuntándolo con León transformado en Arma.

-¡Hiiiiiii! N-No d-dije n-nada -

-Reborn~ no seas así con el -

\- Pero contigo fue peor, ¿Por qué te quejas? -

-Eres malo~ - dijo la chica

Antes de que Reborn pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al pequeño Bovino Lambo, con una granada en sus manos -

-¡Llegó al gran Lambo! ¡Asesinare a Reborn y seré el mejor Hitman del mundo! - pero al empezar a caminar no se fijo en que había un juguete enfrente suyo.

-L-Lambo, N-No hagas eso - dijo el castaño, pero Esta demasiado tarde el pequeño se había caído, haciendo que la granada cayera en medio de la mesa

-¡Hiiiiiiii!- tomo la granada, pero como se encontraba alterado la pasaba de una mano a otra hasta que la tiro en su regazo.

-Tsuna, eres un inútil- dijo el de patillas rizadas.

-No seas grosero - dijo la pequeña (T/N) mientras se levantaba con la granada en mano y la lanzaba por la ventana - ¿Estas bien Tsuna? - dijo acariciando ligeramente el rostro del joven.

-E-Eh si, Arigato (T/N)-Chan - dijo con un leve sonrojo por la acción de la chica.

-Dame-Tsuna deja a (T/N) - dijo mirando al chico el cual se alejó rápidamente de la chica.

-S-Será mejor que vayamos a cenar - dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba - ¿vienen?

-Ah, Tsuna ahora voy, necesito usar el baño - dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba con dirección al baño.

-Ahora voy Dame-Tsuna - dijo él peli negro.

Mientras tanto la (C/C) se encontraba en el baño, se acercó al espejo analizando cuidadosamente cada una de sus facciones, suspiro con alivio, **tomo una pequeña piedra transparente y muy fina que colgaba de su cuello con una cadena,** **la observo con detenimiento.**

 **Una burbuja negra se encontraba dentro de la hermosa piedra, pero era muy pequeña, apenas y se podía divisar** , guardo de Nueva cuenta el collar debajo de su blusa y salió del baño. Caminaba por la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, con pasos lentos, mientras caminaba pudo sentir una mirada sobre ella, se giró rápidamente, pero no encontró a nadie, así que decidida a retomar su camino se giró.

¡PAM!

De un momento a otro se encontraba siendo acorralada por cierto ex-Arcobaleno del Sol, que tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Reborn, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

-Antes te fuiste sin avisar -

-Si, lo siento, ya lo controlo mas - dijo con una mueca.

-Necesitamos hablar -

\- Luego Reborn, Hay que ir con Tsuna - dijo apartándolo con un suavemente con las manos en el pecho del mayor.

-...Bien - Ambos retomaron el camino hacia el comedor, al llegar encontraron a Tsuna tratando de bajar a Lambo de la mesa, mientras I-Pin estaba poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

\- A-Ah ¡Lambo! Estate quieto - decía el castaño

\- ¡No! Lambo es un Héroe, que asesinara a Reborn - decía el pequeño niño

-Lambo~ - dijo la chica - Si te sientas y comes en tranquilidad te daré un regalo~ -

\- ¡Si! ¡Lambo quiere un regalo! -

-Bueno, entonces comamos ya - dijo Nana aliento de la cocina, después de cenar y charlar un rato, la chica fue a la habitación que le dijeron que en su estancia en la casa seria la suya. Salió al balcón, se recargo y observo las estrellas.

-¿Es tan malo como para que vinieras tu?- Escucho de nuevo la grave voz de su Tutor.

\- Ah, si. -

-¿Que tanto? -

\- En todos los futuro a los que eh ido...-

-Continua -

\- **La décima generación muere junto con Varia y los Ex-Arcobalenos** -


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, bueno muchas gracias por sus Fav y Reviews ^^de verdad se los agradezco. Lamento no haber podido subir antes eh tenido unos problemillas -_-' pero bueno creo que es todo, sin mas Disfruten.**_

Una mañana soleada y con el cielo despejado era como estaba en Namimori, las calles solitarias, Tsuna se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sin preocupaciones, no había escuela, ni tareas, era maravilloso, pero lo que no sabia era que dos personas lo observaban, Reborn se acerco a la cama del chico y la levanto haciendo que cayera de cara al piso.

-Ite~, Reborn ¿Por que hiciste eso? - dijo tocando su rostro.

-Dame-Tsuna se te olvido que hoy era el entrenamiento con (T/N) - dijo volviendo al lado de la nombrada.

\- Tsuna, cámbiate y baja a desayunar, nosotros nos adelantaremos, sera en el Templo cerca del Bosque - dijo la chica para después irse de la habitación.

\- Sera mejor que no tardes- dijo Reborn con el ceño fruncido para ir detrás de la (C/C).

\- A-Ah, sera mejor que me apresure - dijo levantándose, al poco rato llegaron Gokudera y Yamamoto, haciendo que sin saberlo se tardaran mas de lo esperado.

-Bien, ¿Que tienes planeado?- dijo Reborn dirigiendo su mirada a su alumna

-Debo decir que lo pensé bastante, pero me decidí por un entrenamiento en equipos -

\- Interesante, ¿De que va? - dijo deteniéndose

-Ya llegamos, ya lo veras - dijo (T/N) dejando atrás a Reborn - Hola chicos - saludo a los tres chicos que llegaron a la hora indicada.

\- Hola (T/N), estoy listo para el entrenamiento ¡Al extremo! - dijo el peli-blanco levantándose de golpe

-Kufufu, es un placer verte de nuevo (T/N)-Chan - dijo el Mukuro con una sonrisa

\- ... -Bueno, así saluda Hibari quien estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta

\- Solo hay que esperar a los demás y comenzamos - dijo (T/N) sentándose en los escalones de la entrada

*1 Hora después*

-A-Apurémonos, ya casi llegamos - decía Tsuna corriendo, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Vamos Tsuna, no falta mucho- Decía Yamamoto con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a Lambo que se había quedado dormido a un cuarto de camino

-Todo es culpa de La estúpida Vaca - decía Gokudera mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a correr- Juudaime no se preocupe, ya llegamos.-

-¡Yo!-

-Herbívoros, al fin llegan -

\- L-Lamento llegar tarde, u-un momento ¿D-Donde esta (T/N)-chan? - dijo el castaño mirando a todos lados.

-Ustedes- Se escucho la voz de la nombrada adentro del Templo, se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a (T/N) que emanaba un aura asesina igual que la de Reborn - Llegan demasiado tarde -

-¡Hiii! Gomen, n-no volverá a pasar - dijo Tsuna haciendo una reverencia.

-Eso espero,bueno comenzamos - dijiste dando un paso hacia delante haciendo que los chico se pusieran enfrente de ti en media luna, mientras Reborn estaba a tu lado - Bien, habrá dos equipos, equipo Reborn y el fabuloso equipo (T/N), uno sera el equipo de "Ataque" y el restante el "Defensor", el equipo de Ataque tiene como objetivo robar el Cofre custodiado por el equipo Defensor.-

-Si el equipo de Ataque roba o abre el cofre sera el ganador- continuo Reborn - sin embargo si el equipo Defensor los derrota este sera el ganador, los equipos ya están formados de forma aleatoria-

\- Para mi equipo el primer elegido es Hibari - dijo la chica, Hibari se puso a un lado de (T/N)

\- Para mi equipo estará Dame-Tsuna- Tsuna imito la acción de Hibari solo que se coloco con Reborn.

-Gokudera, tal vez aprendas a trabajar sin Tsuna -

-Pero el Juu- fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-No importa, solo es un entrenamiento, esta bien - dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Esta bien -

Bien - continuo Reborn - Ryohei -

-Mukuro -

\- Ah, Lambo y Yamamoto -

-Oye, eso es trampa -dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- Bien, por numero mi fabuloso y envidiable equipo sera el defensor, el otro equipo el de Ataque, ahora deberán planear su estrategia

*Con el Fabuloso equipo Defensor*

-Gokudera, punto C-

-Kufufufu Mukuro en el punto B-

-Herbívoros, en el punto A -

-Bien, estamos listos daré la señal, Niebla las ilusiones, Tormenta, Nube prepárense-

*Con el No fabuloso equipo de Ataque *

-Cielo, punto Norte-

-Lluvia punto Este-

-Sol punto Oeste ¡Extremo!-

-Lambo en atrás de Tsuna-

-Bien, su alineación esta lista esperemos la señal - en el cielo se ilumino un bengala color morado - Dieron la señal -

El grupo avanzo, lograron pasar con un poco de dificultad las ilusiones, pero el equipo de defensa los separo, tomando ventaja, peleaban con lo que tenían hasta que en un punto se escucho una explosión, Reborn y (T/N) miraban la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad que habían colocado, el humo se esparció y pudieron ver a todos los guardianes tirados en el suelo, con varios golpes, pero Tsuna se empezaba levantar, después los demás también, al parecer no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

-Oye Reborn- el nombrado solo volteo a ver a la chica- vamos a comer, estarán bien.-

-De acuerdo -

-¡Genial!, pero tu pagas - Reborn frunció el ceño mientras veía como su alumna salia de la habitación, al parecer no había cambiado, sonrió ante este pensamiento- ¿Vienes?-

-Si, ya voy-

-Que bueno es volver, no te extrañaba- Reborn solo la miro- Es broma, claro que te extrañe - dijo abrazando su brazo- espera, ¿Que paso con Bianchi?

-Bueno, tuvimos una platica casual y ahora tiene una nueva pareja-

-Conociéndote no fue una platica casual pero esta bien-

*4 horas después*

-Estuvo delicioso- dijo la pequeña (T/N)

-Si-

-Ya vamos a decirles que pueden irse- ambos se acercaron al donde se encontraban luchando - ¡Hey! chicos ya se pueden ir, fue un gran entrenamiento, merecen un descanso, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora-

*Al otro dia*

-Muy bien chicos, ahora entrenaran por parejas, como no quedan todos con pareja traje a Dino- dijo la (C/C).

-Hola- saludo el Rubio- Creo que sera divertido, ademas (T/N)-chan me lo pidió- dijo mirando a la nombrada

-Si,si, muy bien, las parejas son Gokudera y Lambo, Mukuro y Dino, Hibari y Tsuna y por ultimo Ryohei y Yamamoto, entrenaran hasta que yo les indique- Cada pareja se coloco un poco alejados de cada uno- Lambo ven un momento-

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-

-¿Me prestas tu Bazooka? - el pequeño se la dio, (T/N) metió rápidamente a Lambo y disparo.

-¿Que haces?-

-Oh, Tsuna del futuro y Lambo me pidieron que lo que dure el entrenamiento debía tomarlo el Lambo del Futuro - el humo rosa estaba desapareciendo dejando ver al Lambo del futuro de espaldas.

-Asi que ya están entrenando, me pregunto donde estará - Lambo se gira quedando frente a ti-¡OH! ¡Mi adorada (T/N)!- corrió hasta ti, se puso de rodillas y tomo tu mano- No sabes cuanto te extrañe~ -

-Si,si, no me toques y ve a entrenar-

-Claro mi (T/N)- dijo intentando besarte.

-No te atrevas pedazo de pervertido-

-Bueno, pero no seas asi-

-Solo ve a entrenar- con eso el chico fue a entrenar mientras algunos te miraban- Si, al parecer conocieron a mi acosador - soltaste una risa nerviosa, pasaron 2 horas y segian luchando- ¡Chicos! Harán cambio, todos los que estén de espaldas a mi cambien de compañero con el de la derecha, ahora pueden continuar-

-Eres buena- menciono Reborn que acababa de llegar

-Obviamente, soy genial-

-No mejor que yo-

-Bueno ya- siguieron platicando de temas aleatorios hasta que pasaron otras 2 horas, todos estaban por desmayarse por el esfuerzo- ¡Oigan! ya se pueden ir este fue el segundo entrenamiento, ahora vamos a cenar, obviamente ustedes invitan- dijo la (C/C) mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Reborn, hablaron y comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, después cada quien tomo su camino dejando solos a tres, (T/N), Tsuna y Reborn, platicaban tranquilamente hasta que Tsuna hablo.

-Oye (T/N)-chan, ¿Por que no han venido Kyoko Haru y Chrome?

-Ah~, pues veras Tsuna, a ellas... pues en el futuro no les caigo muy bien, bueno solo a Kyoko pero por eso a Haru tampoco por que es su amiga a Chrome le caigo bien, o eso creo-

-Oh, G-Gomen-

-Tsuna, cada dia eres mas Dame- dijo Reborn.

-Reborn, no importa Tsuna, mañana sera un entrenamiento duro-

-B-Bueno, me ire a dormir-

-Adiós- dijo (T/N)- Adiós Reborn, creo que también me iré-

-Ire contigo-

-Ah~, esta bien pero te iras después-

-Esta bien-


	5. Chapter 5

7:00a.m y casi no se veían personas por las calles, Tsuna se había despertado ya y estaba hablando con (T/N), sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurriera hasta que esta última recordó algo.

-Oye Tsuna-

-D-Dime (T/N)-Chan-

-¿Les dijiste a los demás que el entrenamiento será en 4 horas?-

-¿E-Eh?-

-Ya veo, no les dijiste ¿Cierto?-

-N-No-

-Ah, Dame-Tsuna tienes que arreglarlo-sigo Reborn recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya lo arreglo yo- dijo la (C/C)

-P-Pero (T/N)-Chan-

-Esta bien Tsuna, Reborn, encárgate de que esta vez no llegue tarde-

-Seguro (T/N) -

La chica salió de la casa de Tsuna para avisarle a los demás, sobre el cambio que tendrían, decidió primero ir con Mukuro, de ahí a Namimori, A la casa de Gokudera, al restaurante del padre de Yamamoto y con Dino. Iba caminando hasta que llego a su destino, golpeo un par de veces la puerta de la entrada y espero.

-Kufufufu, ¿A que se debe tu visita? Querida (T/N)-Chan-

-Mukuro, solo vengo a decirte que el entrenamiento será dentro de cuatro horas, al parecer a Tsuna se le olvidó decirles -

-¿Oya? Pensé que sería otra cosa, que decepción-

¿Eh? - dijo al ver que el ilusionista se acercaba, sus rostros estaban a centímetros

-¿No quieres hacer otra cosa juntos (T/N)-Chan?

-Ahora que lo dices~ - dijo sonriendo la chica - Podrías acompañarme a comprar mas dulces, ya se me están terminando- dijo mientras observaba el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Kufufufu, no me refería a eso, pero esta bien -dijo alejándose del rostro de la chica.

¡Genial!, vamos Mukuro - (T/N) tomó el brazo del peli-azul y partió a su destino, una vez en la tienda, eligió una gran variedad de dulces, mientras que Mukuro se limitó a observar solamente- ¿Tu no vas a comprar nada? - preguntó con una gomita/gominola en su boca.

-Kufufufu eres tan tierna~ - dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Etto, Gracias- al salir de la tienda Mukuro se ofreció a acompañarla hasta Nami-Chuu, estaban casi por llegar hasta que - Oye Mukuro~ -el nombrado solo le dirijo una mirada - compre estos Pokis - dijo mostrándole la caja- ¿No quieres uno?- dijo ya comiéndose uno.

-Kufufufu, yo quiero otra cosa~ - dijo volviendo a acercarse al rostro de la (C/O)

-Oh~, si, lo siento- la sonrisa de Mukuro creció, pero sin darse cuenta (T/N) lo había jalado hasta quedar de su estatura y le metió en la boca una paleta - La compre para ti, espero que te guste - dijo soltándolo y mostrándole una sonrisa inocente, ya habían llegado a Nami-Chuu, así que ambos se detuvieron.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado Mukuro-

-Kufufufu, de nada (T/N), pero aun quiero- fue interrumpido por la chica

-Lo siento Mukuro, luego hablamos, tengo que darme prisa, ¡Adiós! - dijo mientras entraba a el edificio.

-Kufufufu, resultaste muy interesante (T/N) - dijo mientras volvía a colocar la paleta en su boca mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

(T/N) caminó por el edificio observando con detalle todo para no perderse, paso por los salones que ahora se encontraban totalmente vacíos, eran demasiados pasillos, estaba por volver por donde vino hasta que vio a un chico con un peinado un poco extraño.

-Eh, disculpa - hablo ganándose la atención del chico.

-Lo siento, no puedes estar aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a (T/N).

-¡Espera!- El chico se detuvo - Estoy buscando a Hibari Kyoya -

-Hibari, te llevaré con el - Este empezó a caminar, (T/N) lo siguió un corto momento, al parecer no estaban tan lejos de su destino, caminaron hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta, el chico toco tres veces y se escucho una respuesta que solo entendió el chico, así que habría la puerta y entro- Hibari, esta chica lo busca - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara y así lo hizo.

-Hola-

-... Esta bien Kusukabe, vete - dijo apartando de la chica su mirada para ver al nombrado

\- Si- Kusukabe salió y cerró la puerta

-¿Que pasa (T/N)? - preguntó azebache

-Oh, solo venia a decirte que el entrenamiento será en...-mira el reloj de la pared- tres horas y media-

-...Esta bien- dijo volviendo su mirada a unos papeles que sostenía.

-¿Que haces? - preguntó mientras se recargaba enfrente de Hibari en en escritorio.

-Reviso unos documentos-

\- Que aburrido~ -

-...-

-Kyo-Tan, hagamos algo divertido~ -

-Ahora no puedo -

-Vamos, yo se que tu quieres...¡Oh! Espera -dijo mientras sacaba la caja de Pokis - ¿Quieres? -

-Vamos, toma uno- dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio hasta estar a un lado de Kyoya que estaba sentado-se que eran tus favoritos~ -

-Vamos Kyo-Tan - dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del nombrado - Acaso...¿No me extrañabas?-

-(T/N), sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver - dijo sin apartar la mirada de los papeles - Además, sabes que te extrañe demasiado, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado-

-Ah~ -(T/N) se sentó en el escritorio mientras comía un poki con el ceño fruncido, hasta que le llego una idea. -...-

Pok.

(T/N) había tocado la mejilla de Hibari con su dedo.

-...-

Pok.

-...-

Pok.

-...(T/N)...-

Pok.

-...(T/N) Detente por favor -

Pok.

-...-

Pok.

-(T/N), Te dije que te detu- (T/N) había interrumpido a Hibari con un Poki.

¿Lo ves?, no era tan difícil - Hibari no dijo nada y siguió comiendo el Poki, (T/N) movía sus pies alegremente - Bueno Kyoya, tengo que decirles a los demás, luego te veo - dijo mientras se levantaba dejando la caja de Pokis en el escritorio, mientras seguía comiendo uno.

-(T/N), espera- la nombrada volteo, Hibari se había levantado y le quito el Poki de la boca para llevárselo a la suya- Me quedare con este también- dijo mientras volvía a su asiento.

-¡Oye! Pero dame algo a cambio- Hibari volteo.

-...Luego-

-Hump, esta bien, pero ¡Sera mejor que sea interesante!- dijiste mientras salías de la habitación. Te dirigiste a donde creías que era el club de Box, al parecer habías acertado. Al entrar se encontró con un peli-blanco golpeando un saco para entrenar, al parecer no había notado la presencia de la chica.

-Hola Ryohei- el chico se sorprendió y volteo.

-Oh, hola (T/N), ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Extremo! -

-Solo venia a decirte que el entrenamiento es en...tres horas-

-Oh esta bien, gracias ¡Extremo! -

-Bueno, tengo que decirles a los demás, adiós- dijo mientras le sonreía al chico para salir de la puerta.

-...Vaya- Ryohei se quedo pensando en ti un momento hasta que una castaña interrumpió ese pensamiento haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Lo que seguía era ir con Gokudera, tranquilamente camino hasta su destino, pero llego a un punto donde vio un callejón, el cual tomo para acortar el camino, sigue caminando unas calles más hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa. Justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta esta se entre-abrió sola, así que decido entrar.

-Hola...Hayato- dijo en busca de respuesta. La casa estaba muy ordenada para ser de un adolescente por lo que había notado -Bueno después de todo es Hayato -

Se detuvo un momento y se percató de que todas las luces estaban apagadas lo que le hacia que tuviera un aspecto tétrico.

-Hum, esto me recuerda una película de terror que vi recientemente, eso no es bueno- dijo al sentir que una brisa recorría su espalda - Hay, creo que alguien mas le podrá avisar es que bueno, creo que me llama... Alguien- estaba por salir hasta que recordó que era su deber decirle así que volvió a su antiguo lugar, avanzó por los pasillos hasta que entro a una habitación que estaba también oscura.

-Oi ¿Que ha-

-¡AHH!-Gokudera había entrado a la habitación y había prendido la luz, asustando a (T/N), que grito mientras lo volteaba a ver - Hayato~ que bueno que eres tu y no un asesino violador- dijiste mientras corrías a abrazarlo.

-¿Eh?- dijo correspondiendo tu abrazo-¿Por qué abría un asesino aquí?, oh, tu y tus películas de miedo-

-Oye~ -

-Eh, ¿Que pasa?-

-¿Por qué no traes playera?-

-O-Oi, es que acababa de tomar un baño, además no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Esta bien, solo quería decirte que el entrenamiento es en dos horas y media-

-De acuerdo-

-Bueno querido Hayato debo irme, un placer no morir en tu casa

-(T/N)-

-Si, lose, pero antes di Ah~ -

-¿Eh?-

-Solo hazlo -

-A-Ah -en ese momento (T/N) metió un Cupcake en su boca-

-Espero que te guste, adiós~ - dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno, esta delicioso- dijo para volver a morder el Cupcake

Se dirigió al restaurante del padre de Yamamoto, corrió un poco hasta que encontró una tienda que según ella podría ser el restaurante si que entro

-Hola-

-Oh, hola- saludo un hombre.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el padre de Yamamoto?-

-Si, ¿Tu eres su novia?-

-Oh, no no no no- dijo negando con las manos- Soy solo una amiga-

-¡Yo! (T/N) ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues venia a buscarte, para decirte algo con respecto a eh...¿Tsuna?-

-Bueno, vamos afuera- ambos jóvenes salieron del restaurante.-¿Y bien?-

-Es que bueno el entrenamiento será un dos horas, eso es todo-

-Oh, bueno ¡Gracias (T/N)-Chan!-

-Espera, te traje un delicioso helado - dijo mostrándoselo

-Muchas gracias- dijo tomándolo

-Bueno, me voy, ¡Adiós!- dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras ahora se dirigía al hotel donde se estaba quedando Dino por un tiempo, camino hasta que se detuvo con la recepcionista- Hola, disculpa ¿Sabes en que habitación está Dino Cavallone?-

-¿El apuesto rubio? Claro en la 326- dijo mientras imaginaba a Dino.

-Si, ehm, gracias- (T/N) se dirigió al ascensor que por suerte estaba vacío, subió unos cuantos pisos y se detuvo, bajo de este y busco la habitación, Una vez que la encontró se dio cuenta de que era de lujo, entro hasta la habitación, pero no encontró a Dino, observó todo con detenimiento hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la cama, que parecía estar muy suave, (T/N) no se pudo contener, corrió hasta la cama y salto, cayendo en esta, tenía razón era muy suave.- Genial-

-Así que te gusta mi cama (T/N)-

-Dino, Te estaba buscando - dijiste mientras te sentabas.

-Pues aquí estoy-

-Ah el entrenamiento será en una hora y media-

-Esta bien- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba a tu lado.

-Al parecer tienes nuevas conquistas-

-Si, algunas no me dejan solo-

-Hum-

-¿Celos?-

-Claro, después de todo eres mi rubio favorito-dijiste mientras lo abrazabas por los hombros-Pero no le digas eso a Bel~ -

-Jaja, esta bien-

-Bueno Dino me tengo que ir - dijiste mientras le dabas un beso en la mejilla

-Claro, adiós- Después saliste de la habitación, ya habías terminado ahora solo faltaba esperar, así que decidiste dar un paseo que al parecer fue algo largo, por que cuando volviste a sabes de la hora solo faltaban 5 minuto, así que fuiste al templo encontrándote con todos los chicos - Bien, ahora nadie es impuntual. Bueno, como ahora no tengo preparado nada será un Todos contra Tsuna-

-¡Hiiiii! ¿P-Pero por que?-

-Un buen Cielo debe conocer tanto las ventajas como desventajas de sus guardianes, para que el pueda protegerlos, ahora no protestes

-P-Pero-

-Como decía, será un todos contra Tsuna, hagan lo mejor que puedan, los veo en un rato- Dijo mientras se iba con Reborn- Oye~ -

-...- Reborn solo la miro

-¿Quieres un dulce?-

-¿Fuiste a comprar dulces?-

-...No, es que pues me encontré una bolsa con muchos dulces-

-(T/N)-

-Si compre dulces, pero lo bueno es que compre ingredientes para hacerte un expresso como antes-

-Esta bien-

-Además quiero decirte algo- dijiste mientras te detenías y jugabas con tus dedos

-Dime-dijo mientras te miraba

-Solo entrenare a los chicos un mes después, debo ir con Varia a entrenarlos también un mes, luego Un mes con los Arcobalenos, con ellos solo para advertirles y esas cosa, después, todos incluidos Varia y los Arcobalenos iremos a la mansión Vongola.-

-De acuerdo-

-Así que quiero que les digas mientras yo preparo todo-

-Si no hay problema, les diré cuando te vayas-

-Bien- Después de 3 horas Reborn y (T/N) volvieron al Templo para ver a Tsuna bloqueando varios ataques, algunos golpeados pero nada grave.-¡Chicos! Bueno creo que eso ah sido todo, si no creo que Tsuna se desmayará, ya se pueden ir- varios se empezaron a ir, de hecho todos se fueron a excepción de Reborn, Tsuna y (T/N)- Ven Tsuna vamos a curarte- el nombrado dejo su modo hyper y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada mientras (T/N) iba a buscar un botiquín

-Dame-Tsuna necesito hacer algo, ahora vuelvo- dijo el Hitman mientras se retiraba. (T/N) llegó con vendas y una cinta para empezar a curar al pobre chico.

-Lo lamento Tsuna, pero así es esto- dijo mientras curaba su brazo.

-N-No importa (T/N)-Chan, si esto es necesario, n-no importa-

-Bueno, al menos sigues vivo- la chica soltó una pequeña risa, mientras curaba ahora su mejilla- Tsuna me dijeron que te gustaba Kyoko, te deseo suerte -

-Etto, G-Gracias-

-De nada-

-(T/N)-Chan eres muy L-Linda-

-Gracias, listo está curado, ahora vamos a casa

-S-Si-Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a casa, cuando llegaron (T/N) fue directamente a su cuarto

~Al día siguiente~

-Bien, ahora como no tenía mejor idea, lo que harán será una misión Río arriba- dijo (T/N)

-Deberán subir el río que esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, recorrerlo de inicio a fin, si llegaran a hacer trampa repetirán el camino- continuó el Hitman.

-Claro que nosotros los supervisaremos, aunque pusimos algunos obstáculos- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.- Bien, eso es todo-

-Vamos chicos-dijo Tsuna entrando al río.

-¡Juudaime! Espere- dijo Gokudera, atrás de Tsuna.

-¡Yo! Vamos Lambo- dijo Yamamoto jalando Lambo del brazo

-Are are, ya voy- dijo Lambo

-Hervivoros- dijo Kyoya mientras avanzaba por el río

-¡Kyoya! Espérame - dijo Dino mientras iba atrás del nombrado

-Esto será ¡Extremo!- dijo Ryohei atrás de Lambo

-Kufufufu, creo que seguiré a la alondra- dijo Mukuro mientras seguía a Dino.

*En el final del Río*

-Al parecer no saben lo que viene-dijo la queridísima (T/N)

-No se darán cuenta- dijo el azebache

-Pero esto es bueno-

-A si, ¿Como?-

-Bueno, hay camisetas mojadas- dijo la chica levantando los hombros.

-...(T/N)-dijo Reborn levantando una ceja

-¿Que?-

-...-

-Sabes que si-

-No, como no hay nadie mas por que tu no vas con ellos-dijo Reborn tomando tus hombros - Además es mejor verte a ti- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

-Reborn, por favor, no uses tus técnicas de ligue conmigo-Dijiste intentando apartarlo un poco.

-Nose de que hablas-

-Si claro~, mira Ya llegaron al primer obstáculo.-El tiempo paso entre caídas, peleas, risas y competencias, sin embargo ninguno tuvo que repetir su camino, todos se ayudaban entre todos, eso hizo sonreír a (T/N) por que le recordaba a la primera generación. Después de esperar un poco y darles tiempo para que se secara su ropa todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

(T/N) se encontraba en su habitación pensando, analizando lo que tendrían que hacer para acabar con la amenaza que estaba por venir, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que los derrotarán, con esa idea se quedo profundamente dormida.


End file.
